What if he likes me back?
by Elssieh
Summary: Gabriella is best friends with Troy Bolton, but she's secretly in love with him. Let's follow her life and see if Troy loves her 2! major TxG minor CxT, SxZ, KxJ


_**Hi guys! I'm Elssiej and I write this story together with xMxaud! This is our first story written together, so please be nice!! We're both from the Netherlands, so our spelling isn't always correct, sorry!! Well enjoy this chapter and let us know what you think about it! **_

**Summary:** **Gabriella is best friends with Troy Bolton, but she's secretly in love with him. Let's follow her life and see if Troy loves her 2! major TxG minor CxT, SxZ, KxJ**

**Disclaimer:** _**We, sadly, do NOT own HSM or any characters..**_

**Gabriella's P.O.V.**

My name is Gabriella Montez. I'm 17 years old and I live with my mom. My father died when I was 2. I'm a typical nerd at school. I love maths and science. Now you probably think I've got glasses, braces ect. Everything a nerd has..Well..Your wrong. I won't say I'm like those chearleadersluts or that I'm beautiful or anything, but I don't think I look ugly. My hair is dark chocolate brown and it has naturally curls. I've got my own style in clothing. Meaning simple shirts, a well fitting jeans and some All Stars. My eyes are big and brown, as one of my best friends, Taylor McKessie, says. And my body..Well..Another one of my best friends, Sharpay Evans, says I look hot. But...I don't know..I never really believed her. Yeah there were a few guys at school who would try to ask me on a date. Like I said before.. I'm not a typical nerd. And that's because of my best friend in the world: Troy Bolton.

Troy Bolton is the most popular guy at school. He's also known as the player of the school, or so people think. Every girl wants to be with him and every guy want to be like him. Of course there are other captains who are players. But Troy is seen as the hottie of the school. When you first see him, his well tanned body included with a 6 pack and great mucsles. His great choice of clothing and his blond/brown hair with a few locks falling over his eyes. Oh my god!..His eyes! His beautiful light blue eyes were you could drown in. Ok..I'm getting of topic here..When you first see him you think hes some cocky selfish guy, but in real life he's everything but that. At school he's known as the player. At home he is known as the sweet guy. And only me and the gang know that side of him.

You probably wonder how I know him and why he is my best friend? When we were born our parents were good friends. So we both grew up together. We know everything about eachother and we can always count on eachother. Our familys are so close you would almost say it was one big family. We'd go on holidays together and every saterday we'd spend the day together. Like now. Right now I'm sitting in Troy's house and we're watching a movie. Not just a movie..Titanic. I convinced Troy that he should have seen this movie once in his life. Our parents are gone. Our moms are gong shopping while Troy's father, Jack, was there to carry all the bags. Oh and before I forget..I've been in love with Troy for about 6 years now. And he doesn't know. Nobody knows. Although I think Sharpay is getting suspisious.

The movie was almost done and I was really getting into the film. By now I was wrapped in Troy arms, hugging his chest closely and my legs hung over his lap. I was too much in the movie to notice that Troy wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head.

''You alright?'' Troy asked me, genuinly concerned.

I looked up at him and gave him a small smile. ''Yeah I'm fine'' I said. He nodded and returned to watching the film. I kept watching him. The way his eyes were glued to the film and even though he didn't look straight at me, I could see his sparkling eyes. By now I finaly noticed the position we were in. If someone would walk in now, they'd think we were a couple...A couple...That sounds so nice...

''Gabriella..?''

How would he react if I kiss him right now? It would probably be amazing. Like all those stories girls have wrote on the girls bathroomdoors.

''Brie..''

No..I couldn't do that..He'd probably push me back. I don't want my first kiss to be like that. Yes you heard it right. I've never kissed before.

''BRIE''

''What?'' I asked as I was put out of my daydream.

Troy chuckles and shakes his head. ''Nothing..''

We continued watching the movie till we saw the credits roll down the screen. ''So..What did you think about it?'' I asked Troy.

''Nah..I don't really like those kind of films..'' He said as he gave me a lopsided grin.

''You should have told me!! Now you just wasted like 2hours for nothing!'' I said.

''Well..I don't see spending time with you as wasted'' He said.

I smiled as I looked up at him. ''So what do you want to do now?'' I asked. He shrugged. ''I don't know..We could invited the gang over..'' He suggested. I nodded. ''Yea, sure. I'll call the girls, you call the guys'' I said as he nodded.

* * *

A few hours later the gang all sat at Troy's room. Sharpay and her boyfriend, Zeke, sat on a couch, laughing at a joke Chad just told, who was sitting on a chair next to them with Taylor on his lap. There relationship was..complicated. One day they act al sweet and like a couple and the next day they act like there's nothing going on. On Troy's bed, Ryan, Kelsi and Troy all sat trying to explain the diverence between theater and cinema to Jason, who thought that was just the same. I just walked back into the room with a few drinks and sat down next to Troy. He put an arm around me and we both shared a smile towards eachother. I didn't notice Sharpay in the background rolling her eyes.

''So what about we play 7 minutes in heaven'' Sharpay said with excitement in her voice.

''Nah..I don—'' Chad started to say, but then he saw Sharpay glaring at him. ''Sure..Why not'' He says, sighing.

Sharpay squeeled in excitement. ''Allright I'll go first!... I pick Taylor and Ryan'' She says with a smirk. Chad gave her a glare as she just shrugged.

Taylor and Ryan both stand up and walk towards Troy's walk-in closet. 7 minutes later them come out and sit back, both with a huge blush on their face.

''Okay..My turn'' Taylor says ''Gabriella..and..''.

''Troy'' Sharpay says with a smirk.

Troy looked at me with a apologizing look. I slowly stood up and we both walk into his closet. By now everything was in slowmotion. This was it, right? I quickly glanced over at Troy who looked a bit nervous. Why was he nervous? I knew I was nervous, I mean this would be my first kiss. But Troy had kissed before, a lot. So why is he nervous. It's not like he likes me, right? Troy suddenly opens the door, we walk into the closet and the closes the door. I looked up to meet his eyes as he looks at me with concern in his eyes. ''You don't have to do this, you know'' He says as I shake my head. ''I mean do you want me to be your first kiss?'' He says with concern while he runs a hand through my hair. I nodded again as our eyes meet again. He looks at my mouth and then back up at my eyes. Troy steps a little closer to me, if that was even possible. I could litteraly feel his heart beating really fast, just like mine was. He gently cupped my cheek and I wrap my arms around his neck. His mouth was just a few inches away from my mouth and I could feel his breath tickling me. I wanted him to kiss me right now. I wanted him to be my first kiss. He finaly leans in further and he tries to close the gap between us, but he quickly pulls away when we heard knocking at the door ''Times up guys!'' I heard Sharpay yell. I sighed. So close. We both walk back out of the closet and rejoin the gang. When we continued the game.

About a few hours later of laughing and embarassing stories, half the gang fell asleep. Chad was fallen asleep with a bag of chips still in his hands, while Jason laid flat on the ground with his mouth drooling. Taylor and Kelsi however, had fallen asleep on the couch, sleeping peasefully. The evans twins lay together on the ground. Zeke fell asleep against the wall. And me? I'm lying in Troy's arms. I don't know exactly why I'm in his arms, but hey, you don't hear me complain. I was really cold and, just when I was about to stand up and getting me a blanket, he wrapped his arms around me. Right now he's asleep. Right when I was about to fall asleep..

Creck creck Flits Flits

Now I am awake again. "What the hell was that" I whispered to myself. I quickly take Troy's arm and hold it like my life depends on it.

"Brie, what's up?" I hear Troy's voice as he pulls himself up and leans on his other arm.

I look up at him with tears in my eyes. "I'm scared".

At first Troy looked confused, but then when another bang was heard, he understood. ''come here'' He says while holding his other arm out. I quickly climb in his arm and snuggle up to him.

After a few minutes I hear another bang and suddenly a loud scream and Sharpay sitting up looking afraid. Wich made Zeke, Jason, Kelsi and Taylor wake up as well. Chad was the only one still sleeping with his bag of chips. He wouldn't even wake up when there's fire!

It was about 2 O'clock in the morning and Taylor, Sharpay, Zeke, Troy and I were still up. We were just hanging out, talking and doing everything except sleeping. Right now we were doing twister. Taylor was spinning and Troy, Zeke and me were trying to win. Sharpay already fell because she thought she broke a nail. And, of course, she was in panic.

'Alright..left foot red.' Taylor says amused at the fact that Zeke was almost lying on the ground and that I had to stand over Troy to get to red. She spun the wheel again. 'left hand green'. That was impossible. Zeke fell. I had to litteraly climb over Troy to get to green. Right then our faces were inches away and we both shared smile towards eachother.

''Oh, come on!'' Sharpay suddenly yells at us. We both look at Sharpay with a confused face on.

''What?'' I asked.

''It can't be more obvious! Just kiss her already!'' Sharpay says looking at Troy.

Oh damn. This can't be good.

* * *

**_Sooo...What did you think? Good? Bad? You know you want to click on the button!_**


End file.
